


Some Things are Worth Being Excited For

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: "Don't forget your gloves and hat!" Elsa cautions Anna.
Kudos: 3





	Some Things are Worth Being Excited For

The sheer anticipation of the surprise is almost too much for Anna’s thundering heart to bear. It feels like it just might burst at the seams! The enthrallment is almost palpably laced in every strike of the muscular organ makes against her rib-cage.

“Do I look like the kind of girl who’d forget her hat and gloves?” Anna teasingly questions. Of course, her words are promptly followed by a wisping flurry of copper chords as the younger princess turns back to gather the nearly neglected items. It certainly would have been a dreadful mistake to venture outside sans proper attire! Yet, finding them seemed to take almost a moment longer than Anna really wanted it to. Patience was one of the virtues she hadn’t necessarily been blessed with which, is mildly ironic because she possessed perseverance and tenacity in spades.

Her hat is indelicately plopped upon her head as quickly as it is grasped in her hand. Giggling she rushes to return to Elsa’s side, never pausing to pull on her gloves. No! She is too excited to cease the movement of her feet and so she elects to wrestle with them; though the mittens truthfully should be a cinch to pull on.

“Won’t you tell me what we’re going to do?!!” Anna pleads, casting an almost piteous but extremely humorous glance at Elsa. “The excitement is killing me!” Of course, the younger princess was employing drama in the hopes of gaining a smidgen of her elder sister’s sympathy.


End file.
